


My Darling, We're Both On The Wing

by slashter



Series: Breathe And I'll Carry You Away [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mile High Club, Mirror Sex, flight attendant!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He glances up and stares, a bit flabbergasted, as a tan, curvy, </i>male<i> flight attendant stands dutifully next to him, blue eyes wide and attentive, little hands folded professionally in front of him. Harry's eyes unabashedly rake up and down his body, taking in how the short sleeves of his white shirt are pleasantly tight around his biceps and how his pants seem to be straining around the width of his hips. His mouth goes a bit dry and when his eyes travel back up, the man's smirking.</i></p><p>[Or the one where Harry meets a gorgeous flight attendant and becomes a member of the mile-high club]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling, We're Both On The Wing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun story called "I Forgot I Wrote This Until [Spencer](http://kissesland.tumblr.com) Put Her Tags On [This](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/63211623485) Post And I Realized I'd Totally Written A Flight Attendant!Louis Fic And Never Posted It FML"
> 
> Anyways this is short and not beta'd so it's rough please bare with me it's essentially PWP except I put in a little bit of a backstory in the beginning because I might (???) make it into a series and add more fics to this verse??? it all depends
> 
> ~Title is from On The Wing by Owl City
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in 1D or anyone else mentioned in this story. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------

 

"Zayn, I'm _bored_." Harry mumbles, kicking his legs to the side so that they bump into his friend's calves. "Entertain me."

Zayn lets out a long sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Haz, the reason we're traveling first class is so that we _won't_ be bored." He says, his voice a bit strained. 

"Yeah, but like I've already watched every movie on here."

"There's like 200 movies, Harry. Plus a bunch of episodes of a ton of shows. There's no reason you should be bored." Zayn states, and then sinks into his neck pillow, pulling on his eye mask. "Now leave me the fuck alone."

 

Harry sighs and looks around. The first-class cabin is great, sure, but everyone's so far away and involved in their own world that it's hard for him to chat anyone up, to hold a conversation and entertain himself. It's probably the one thing he loves the most, meeting people and charming the pants off of them, and he's never failed at it, which is probably what makes him so good at his job, too. 

But, of course, nobody would know this, since there's no one around him that would bother to listen. Still, he's not so sure he'd be willing to give up the incredible comfort offered up here for a seat in coach where his legs would undoubtedly be cramped up painfully beneath his seat.

He sighs again and traces his finger down the remote control on the seat, adjusting his seat this way and that until he's more comfortable, then contemplates putting on Tangled or something even though he can practically quote it by heart. He flicks his light on and off a few times and then his finger hovers over the button right next to it.

 

He's not sure what he expects, maybe some company or just someone to chat with for a couple minutes, but he presses the call button immediately, hearing the soft _ding_ ring out. He sits back in his chair, smiling, waiting for a bubbly blonde attendant to show up. She'll probably listen to what he has to say with rapt attention, laughing at all the right parts, and then maybe he can coerce her into letting him fuck her in one of the bathrooms.

He grins, his thoughts now positively filthy, and pretty much jumps up when an arm appears out of nowhere to flick off the call light. He glances up to see who it's attached to and stares, a bit flabbergasted, as a tan, curvy, _male_ flight attendant stands dutifully next to him, blue eyes wide and attentive, little hands folded professionally in front of him. Harry's eyes unabashedly rake up and down his body, taking in how the short sleeves of his white shirt are pleasantly tight around his biceps and how his pants seem to be straining around the width of his hips. His mouth goes a bit dry and when his eyes travel back up, the man's smirking.

 

"Can I help you, sir?" He asks, and _fuck_ , his voice is high and tinkling, and Harry gulps and clears his throat.

"I--" He starts, desperately racking his brain for something to ask for so he doesn't seem like an idiot. "Um, can I get some water?" He blurts out, the first thing to pop into his mind. He doesn't mention the half-full water bottle nestled in plain view in his seat pocket, and he's sure the attendant sees, but the man doesn't comment, simply raises an eyebrow and nods.

"Of course, sir. What kind?"

"Um. The regular kind?" Harry tries, and catches the man's lips twitching upwards. He blushes but smiles, and the attendant lets out a small giggle, which, seriously, it's too much for Harry.

"Right away." The man replies, and walks back to the front of the plane, leaving Harry with an all-too-clear view of his backside, which swells out the bottom of his slacks deliciously.

"Shit." Harry murmurs, and glances over to his right to see Zayn conked out, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He's never been more grateful for his friend's ability to fall asleep so fast.

 

"Sir?" A voice says, and Harry looks back to see the attendant standing there, with a cup of water.

"Thanks," Harry says, making sure to swipe his fingers over the man's hand as he grabs his cup. His fingers are so tiny compared to Harry's and the man freezes up at the contact a bit before shaking himself off and smiling again.

"Anything else, sir?" He asks, and Harry pouts. 'Sir' is way too formal, 'sir' is what he calls his boss, something for old, balding men, and that's not Harry. 

"Yeah. Call me Harry." He says, flashing the attendant one of his 1000-watt smiles, and he catches the way the man's eyes flicker down to the side of his face--no doubt to check out his dimples, _score_ \--so he licks his lips, taking a slow drink of water and popping them exaggeratedly afterwards, so that they're pink and wet, looking at the attendant the entire time. He can see the blush tinge the cheeks of the man as he nods quickly, eyes still on Harry's mouth.

"Of course." He says, but his voice breaks on the second word and his eyes snap back up to Harry's.

"And you are?" Harry asks, unbuckling himself and standing up tall so that he positively _towers_ over the man. He leans in close, probably unnecessarily close, and glances down at the name tag pinned to the man's vest. 

"Louis," he reads, making sure his voice is low and gravelly, and the man practically shudders right in front of him, blushing even deeper. "Well thanks, Louis." Harry finishes, placing the now-empty cup in Louis' hand and brushing past him to go to the bathroom, definitely unnecessarily close this time.

 

Right before he steps into the bathroom, he chances a glance back and catches Louis staring agape at the cup, still blushing. Almost as if Louis can feel his gaze, he looks up and makes eye contact with Harry, who smirks and stands half-in, half-out of the bathroom, holding the door open. Harry winks and reaches down to his pants, undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his jeans so that Louis can see that he's pretty much half-hard by this point. Louis gulps but jerks his head in what Harry is pretty sure is a nod, so he grins and steps into the bathroom, immediately pulling his pants down to his ankles and plopping down onto the lid of the toilet, rubbing himself through his underwear.

Yeah, okay, he's never done anything like this before, and his heart was thudding ridiculously the entire time he practically flashed himself to Louis, but it's gone too far now and all he wants is to get his hands on Louis' ass, to bruise it by kneading it with his fingers, so bad that the man won't be able to sit comfortable for days.

He closes his eyes and rubs himself harder, feeling his briefs get a bit wet from his pre-come, and lets out a strangled moan just as the door opens and Louis rushes in, locking it behind him.

 

" _Jesus_ ," he breathes, at the sight of Harry, and drops some things onto the counter before walking up to him and unbuttoning his shirt. He pauses, raising an eyebrow at the tattoos scattered across Harry's torso, and snorts. "A _butterfly_?" He asks, and Harry keeps a blank face as he pulls himself out of his underwear, cock thick and hard, the tip leaning forward onto his belly and dragging over the tattoo, leaving a streak of wetness across the ink.

Louis stares and licks his lips. "Oh, okay." He says, voice wavering. "Okay, yeah."

He unbuttons his vest and hangs it up on the hooks behind his door, doing the same with his shirt. It's Harry's turn to snort now but Louis just rolls his eyes. "I can't be having an obviously wrinkled uniform after fucking someone in the toilet, now can I?" He asks, turning around. Harry drinks in his golden skin and slender waist, the small soft pouch at the bottom of his abs. "Don't laugh because I maintain at least _some_ degree of professionalism."

Harry grasps his cock with one hand and pumps up and down. "You're talking too much." He says, slowly, and Louis rolls his eyes again and drops to his knees, pulling Harry's hand off of his cock and replacing it with one of his own. His hand is so much smaller but so much quicker, too, expertly jacking him off while he sucks at the head of Harry's dick, drooling over the tip. He pulls off with a small pop and licks his lips, Harry's eyes tracking the movement.

"You're lucky you're not in coach." Louis says, rubbing the palm of his hand over the head of Harry's cock to slick it up and then continuing to jack him off. "The two of us would never be able to fit into one of the bathrooms there."

"Are you saying--" Harry starts, then gasps as Louis twists his hand suddenly, smirking. "Are you saying that you would've done this even if I was riding in coach?"

" _Please_. Have youseen yourself?" Louis says, bringing his other hand down to cup Harry's balls, gently rolling them between his fingers. "You're every man's wet dream."

 

Harry's hips jerk up off the toilet as Louis licks one long stripe up the underside of his cock and then hums when sucking in his tip again. "S-stop," he stutters, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair and pulling him off. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, don't wanna do it like this."

"Where do you wanna come then, Harry?" Louis asks, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Harry growls and leans down, pressing his lips to Louis' and sighing as he tastes himself on the other man's tongue. He sucks on it, gently, until Louis can't help but bring his own hands up to take hold in Harry's hair, pulling it tightly until Harry breaks off with a groan, shuddering.

"Fuck," he breathes, and Louis smiles as he stands up, shedding his slacks and briefs. He's fully hard too, leaking a bit, and his cock bobs in the air as he walks back and grabs whatever he dropped by the sink. 

"Voila." Louis says, holding up a condom and lube.

Harry cocks his head. "If we asked you guys for those, would you give them to us?"

Louis smirks. "Depends on whether you were fucking us or not." He walks forward, straddling Harry's lap. "But these are from my personal supply." He holds up the small bottle of lube, turning it between his fingers. "You want the honor or do I get to do the dirty deed?"

 

Harry grins and snatches the bottle from Louis, dropping it between them as he reaches behind and grips Louis' ass tightly, squeezing it and spreading his cheeks apart. Louis gasps and lurches forward, pressing his forehead to Harry's. Their lips find each other and then they're kissing again, hot and fast and messy, Harry still massaging Louis' ass.

"Please," Louis mumbles, breaking away from the kiss for a moment, and Harry hums and reaches down for the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers before reaching behind Louis again. He rubs his fingers up and down Louis' crack, teasing him, before quickly slipping the tip of his index finger inside of him.

Louis shudders and Harry continues, slowly pressing in one finger, then two, waiting until Louis' riding his hand before putting in the third and finally hitting Louis' prostate, making the man groan and drop his head into Harry's neck, nipping viciously at the skin there. 

"Fuck me." He whispers, and Harry grunts and slides his fingers out of Louis, lifting him off his lap and standing up. He turns Louis around and then bends him forwards so that his forearms are propped up on the counter, dragging his blunt nails down Louis' back lightly and watching the man shiver with anticipation. 

 

He finds the condom packet still on the counter and rips it open, slipping the condom onto himself easily before lubing himself up and gripping the base of his cock, lightly tracing circles around Louis' wet hole.

"Don't be such a fucking tease." Louis spits, pushing back until Harry's dick presses against his entrance. Harry reaches forward, gripping Louis' waist tightly before pushing in slowly till he's bottomed out, his hips flush against Louis' ass.

"Fuck," he whispers, just _staring_ at how obscenely good Louis' ass looks from here, before pulling back out and thrusting forward again.

"You're not going to break me if you go faster, y'know." Louis says breathily, and Harry picks up the pace until he's actually slamming into Louis, gasping at the feeling while Louis moans desperately with each thrust forward, knuckles turning white from gripping the lip of the sink.

 

Harry was already close to coming, what with Louis blowing him and everything, and he makes the mistake of looking up and catching his reflection in the mirror, his chest damp and lips bitten. His eyes drop down to the curve of Louis' ass, marveling at how great it looks from literally every angle he's seen, and then flicker over to Louis' face, his hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes squeezed in pleasure, mouth open and pink as he continues to make sounds that go straight to Harry's cock. 

He comes at the sight, pressing even deeper into Louis and feeling his toes curl up with pleasure before sighing and pulling out, slipping off the condom and tossing it in the trash. Louis is still bent over, catching his breath, his back sporting angry red scratches. Harry's fingers twitch and then he flips Louis over and lifts him up, pressing his ass into the counter as he crowds into him, large hand wrapping around his length.

"I thought you forgot about me." Louis teases, but instantly sighs in relief as Harry pumps him, fast and hard. His hips buck up and he mumbles something Harry takes as a warning and before he realizes what he's doing, Harry falls to his knees and takes Louis' cock in his mouth, tongue swiping over the slit as he swallows Louis' release.

 

When there's no more and he can feel Louis' dick softening in his mouth, he pulls off and glances up to see Louis staring at him in amazement. He grins back and Louis smiles, carding his hands through Harry's curls till Harry literally purrs at the feeling.

"Christ," he mutters, pulling Harry up and kissing him again, deep, tongue pressing against his. They kiss for a few more minutes until Louis finally pulls away, sighing.

"Thanks." He says, smiling, and walks over to his discarded clothing, hopping back into his underwear and slacks. Harry just leans back against the sink, still naked, cocking an eyebrow at the formality of it all.

"You act like you've done this before." He remarks, watching how easily Louis slips into his shirt and vest, buttoning them up quickly.

"Your first time in the mile-high club?" Louis asks, winking at Harry's nod. "I'm practically a gold member." He adds, then laughs at Harry's disbelieving scoff. "Though I have to admit, you were probably the best I've had so far."

"You're unbelievable." Harry mutters, and Louis blushes a bit before glancing in the mirror and making sure his hair's in place. He smooths his hands down his vest and then looks up at Harry.

"Don't forget to put your clothes back on." He quips, winking before slipping out of the bathroom.

 

By the time Harry stumbles out and finds his way back to his seat, Zayn's awake and flipping through a magazine. His eyebrows raise at Harry's messy hair and the hickey on his neck. 

"Find a way to entertain yourself?" He asks, chuckling when Harry flips him off. Harry flops down into his seat and buckles himself in as the announcements turn on, alerting the passengers that they're going to land soon.

"Vegas, baby." Zayn says, turning to Harry and smiling. He stops when he sees how deep in thought Harry is. "You okay?" He asks, and Harry nods, turning to face him, and speaks.

"You got a pen and paper?"

 

A little while later, the slip of paper's practically burning a hole into Harry's palm as he exits the flight, messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He watches Zayn wave goodbye to the attendants lined up at the front of the plane, and then walks over to the person closest to the exit, smiling as he hands him the small piece of paper.

"It's a paper plane." Louis muses, pursing his lips. He grins. "Cute." His fingers turn the plane so that he can see where Harry's scrawled his name and number onto the wings, and his smile grows wider. 

"Call me sometime?" Harry suggests, and Louis nods, tucking the plane into the small pocket in his vest.

"Thank you. I hope you had a nice flight, sir." Louis says, apparently taking pleasure in how Harry's expression sours at the last word.

"Of course," Harry says, as he steps off the plane. "Thanks for everything, ma'am."

Louis flips him off then, albeit discreetly, but there's still a smile playing at his lips and Harry gives him a wink goodbye before catching up with Zayn.

"Not bad." Zayn comments, glancing back at Louis.

Harry grins. "Yeah." He says, shrugging. "Not bad at all."

 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic)!


End file.
